


Touched

by catastrophicsetback



Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf Character, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophicsetback/pseuds/catastrophicsetback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam likes many things in life, but sex with Cooper is his favourite. Deaf!Cooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched

Sam likes many things in life. He likes comic books and action movies, video games and Cool Ranch Doritos. He likes playing the guitar and dancing in his boxers, singing at the top of his lungs at the crack of dawn. He likes lazy Saturdays spent indoors and lingering kisses on the couch, hand-holding over dinner and those fond smiles that make him feel fuzzy inside.

Sam likes a lot of things, yes, but sex with Cooper is his favourite.

He's had sex before but it's never been like this, so dizzyingly intimate that sometimes he can hardly breathe. There's never any rush, even when they're both so turned on that it hurts, and they're always so wrapped up in making each other feel good that time loses its concept when they're together.

They can't communicate with words or noises, he can't let Cooper know how he's feeling like he would with anyone else. It all relies on touch, on feeling and instinct, and the trust that comes hand-in-hand with that scares Sam stupid sometimes. But he does trust Cooper, more than anyone else in the world, and Cooper knows him so well that there's never any misunderstanding. A touch or a glance is all it takes for Cooper to know what Sam wants, what's good and what's not, when to start and when to stop. Because Cooper knows him better than anyone.

And even the smallest of the touches make the experience what it is. It's not the sex itself (though that really is great too), but the trust and intimacy in every passing second that makes Sam love it as much as he does.

He never gets tired of feeling Cooper's lips on his skin, down his neck, across his stomach, against his hip. He never feels like he's waiting for something more when Cooper's fingers move inside him and stretch him out. It's never a race to get themselves off as fast or as many times as possible. Even when Cooper thrusts into him hard and grips his hip firmly enough to bruise, the way he looks down at Sam when he laces their fingers together keeps it as affectionate as ever.

It's always just them, _Sam and Cooper_ , being together in the most intimate way possible and making every minute count.

Sam wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
